Known means for cooling flowers and maintaining the temperature of the air surrounding the flowers at a desired level generally involves large enclosed refrigerated displays. Normally the flowers are removed from these displays by the customer through bulky vertically disposed glass doors. In this type of arrangement it is necessary to provide not only cooling means but also artificial air flow means to force the cooled air around the flowers. Oftentimes condensation forms on the glass doors which, of course, inhibits product viewing.
By this invention, a merchandising display for flowers is provided which uses natural air flow for preserving the flowers at a constant temperature. At the same time it allows the flowers to be viewed by potential purchasers out in the open and at the optimum commercially desirable eyesight angle.